


Bruce has dad bod change my mind

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Chubby Bruce, M/M, The news sucks, Thor loves chubby bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Bruce is a chubby marshmallow and he feels self-conscious but Thor tells him that he is perfect little marshmallow





	Bruce has dad bod change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll are beautiful no matter what anyone says do not listen to the because all of you are beautiful human beings.

Thor love how Bruce looks. He loves to cuddle him, he loves to lay his head on his belly, but Thor really just loves Bruce. He sees no flaw in how Bruce looks but Bruce always feels insecure. Bruce feels that he doesn’t fit in with the rest of the Avengers and he always tells Thor that he even tells him that all of the media agrees. 

Thor always tells him that he is perfect the way he is, he always kisses him reassuring him that he is perfect and that he shouldn’t listen to the media and that they are just jealous because they are not a Avenger. Bruce tries to ignore the media but its just hard because its everywhere.”

Bruce decided to leave the lab at like 4 in the morning and he decided to get a snack from the kitchen. He didn’t feel like going to his and Thor’s bedroom since he would be back in the tower until morning since he was taking care of business somewhere in the 9 realms. He hoped he could fall sleep watching some opera.

He went to sit down on the couch before he turned on the tv. Before he could change the channel the news was talking about how Bruce wasn’t fit to be a hero.

“Do you really think that our kids should be looking up to someone like Bruce Banner.” A woman comments to the news anchor.

“True he isn’t even healthy enough to be a hero. Our kids should not look up and strive to be like a man like him. He isn’t only very unhealthy but he is also a green raging monster that hurts people and isn’t even apologetic about it.” What the man said made Bruce heart aches. He always felt terrible when he herd that the Hulk hurt or even killed someone. 

_Bruce always had problems with his weight. When he was younger his mother would make him pastries or she would buy them to try to make him feel better after his dad would hurt one of them. When Bruce ate cookies he always thought about his mom eating sweets always brought him confort especially after he hulked out. When he was a child he was a bit over weight but not to the point of like getting sick and not being able to do physical activity. He can still do a lot of normal things, he doesn’t get tired from just walking he can run maybe not so fast but he can do physical activity._

_When he had to go on the run he had to do a lot of running and a lot of hiding. He ended up losing a lot of weight because he would ignore his hunger due to trying to stay as hidden as possible. He did eat now and then, he would eat sweet snacks or snacks in general since he didn’t want to eat a full meal because it would take longer to finish._

_When he joined the Avengers he didn’t eat much because he felt like if he did he wouldn’t stop. He ended up eating normally but when he was required to turn into the hulk he started to eat more because food comfort him. He was really close with Tony and Tony was the only one that knew that he might have a bit of a eating problem._

_When Bruce started to date Thor he felt even more self conscious then before. He thought why someone like Thor would ever want to be with someone like him. He started to accept him self more thanks to Thor but because of all of the media attention he got after pictures from his pass surface people(media) started to pay more attention to his weight. They started to get doctors to analyze his weight and how he is ~~unhealthy~~  and stuff like that he started to become more self conscious._

_He ended up not eating, he stop showing up to breakfast and dinner. At first no one notice, everyone thought that he was just drowning him self in his work. Thor was the first to notice he realized that Bruce just stop eating, he notice that Bruce lost weight, he notice that he stop watching the news, he started to drown him self in his work, and he notice how when they would go to sleep how Bruce’s stomach would start to growl loudly. He started to worry even more when Bruce collapse in the middle of there bedroom. Tony said that Bruce’s blood pressure was really low and that he probably hasn’t eaten in a while._

_Bruce woke up in there room and had a IV attached to arm that was sending suero ~~I’m sorry i only know the word in spanish~~  into his blood stream. He went quickly to try to remove the IV but he felt to dizzy and before he could Thor was standing next to him removing his arm so he could not take the IV out. Bruce looked up a bit shock._

_“Bruce why haven’t you been eating? Have you been okay? Please tell me?”Thor said very worry letting it show in his tone and facial features._

_Bruce looked down feeling a bit of guilt because he made Thor worry. He shook his head in a no motion._

_Thor let a tear slip by, “Please tell me what is wrong Bruce. I’m worried, Tony said that you have really low blood pressure and you could get very sick.”_

_“I’m fine Thor.” Bruce said weakly. He refused to look at Thor in the eye because he didn’t want to see the hurt in them._

_Thor got close to Bruce and grabs his hand in a pleading motion.”I love you Bruce but you have to tell me whats wrong. I want to help you.”_

_“How can you be with someone like me?!” Bruce says letting tears fall._

_Thor’s eyes broke hearing Bruce say that, he love bruce he doesn’t know why he would say something like that.”Why would you say that? I love you Bruce, there is nothing wrong with you.” Thor said holding his arm tightly looking at him with truly truthful eyes._

_“Everyone says there is something wrong with me. If it isn’t about Hulk its about my weight. It everywhere all the news are saying that I’m not a good hero and that i should’t be one, and and I d-”Bruce gets cut of with a kiss to his lips by Thor._

_“You are perfect love. Those people do not know you, they do not have the right to say things about you.” Thor says looking at Bruce straight in the eyes._

_“But-”_

_“No buts Bruce. Please you have to eat something, I don’t wan’t you to get sick or worst Bruce. I care for you more than you think, but please Bruce you must eat. Do not listen to those ignorant people you are perfect, and I will show you.”Thor pauses to kiss bruce quickly laying his head on his looking at him straight in the eyes.”They are all just jealous that a God is not in love with them.”_

_From that moment on Bruce promised Thor that he would not listen to the media and that he would stay away from the news a swell as to eat._

Bruce ended up watching the news, he threw away his snack and just stayed sitting on the couch letting a few tears fall. He hated that so many people payed attention to his weight. He knows that he promised Thor that he would watch the news but it was hard. He hated that he got judge for how he looked. He started to think that the only reason that Thor stayed with him was out of pity.

He didn’t see the bright light out side nor did he hear the doors to the elevator open. He didn’t realize Thor’s presents until the TV turned off.

Thor came back to earth hopping to see Bruce asleep so he could surprise him, but instead he found his boyfriend sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching the news. A bit of anger and disappointed ran through him because he thought Bruce would keep his promise and he also was angry that people would not stop judging Bruce about his weight. He went to grab the remote that was right next to Bruce and turned the TV off.

Bruce jumped a bit and turned his head to see Thor.”Hi honey.”

Thor’s eyes soften,”Hello Love.” Thor says smiling.”Why where you watching the news I thought i asked you to stop watching what they say.”

Bruce looked down,”Can I ask you a question?”Bruce ask looking at Thor.

“Bruce please do not change the subject.” Thor says pleading.

“I’m not just please answer me this one question.”Bruce says looking back down at his hands.

“Of course love you may ask me anything.” Thor says holding Bruce’s hand.

Bruce kinda snapped,”That’s the thing how can someone like you love me. You you are so perfect and amazing, I don’t understand why you could love a disgusting person like me.” Bruce says looking down and letting tears fall. 

Thor was shock by Bruce’s out burs.”How could you say that love. I love you because, you are perfect and amazing. You are intelligent and cool you have such a perfect personality and, your body is just a bonus.” Thor lifts Bruce’s chin and kisses him lightly on the lips.”I love you and never ever say that you are disgusting because you are not. You are a perfect human being and, those people who say otherwise are just jealous that I did not fall for them.”

Lets just say Bruce never said anything about his weight again after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed this idk if this is good but it took me all say to finish this because, I kept putting it off and now I have to go finish homework because I was procrastinating on it by doing this.


End file.
